The Running End
by CrystalArmyWolf23
Summary: She has been abused and on the run for years. She ends up in a lively city that is known for it's second chances. It's here that she meets a charming southern drawl in a bar and forms the strongest friendship she's ever had. Can our Southern boy help her to fight her past and give her back her life? And will he be able to save the life that has been changed for no reason?
1. How Running Began

It's been seven years since I've felt safe and Five years since I've been home. Seems like it's been a lot longer than five years, but if you have been through what I have then you would understand the feeling. I hate that I had to leave my old life like that. Friends and family wondering why I left with no notice, but they will understand my need to get away in the end. At least I hope so.

I mean how would you go about trying to convince everyone, even a jury, that your cop, boyfriend of two years had been abusing and raping you since three months after beginning to date? Yeah I wouldn't believe me either since there weren't any broken bones to show for it. Only some nasty and painful bruises. He would never hit me in the face or anywhere that was visible. Sad thing was that he only hit me for reasons that weren't even my fault.

He got yelled at for being insubordinate at work and I got punched in the gut. When he got in a fight with a friend, I got kicked down the stairs. The worst is if I get hit on by any other guy. It doesn't even have to be a guy that hits on me for me to get punished. I was tortured and raped for a week straight for the girl at the check out counter saying I was cute. He tied me to the bed and continually alternated between raping me and beating me. He never stopped unless I either passed out, or he got tired and passed out. More often than not I would pretend to be passed out for the abuse to stop. That's how I got away from him.

Last time he was raping me for a coworker complimenting my sweater and didn't tie me to the bed very well. I think he may have been drinking before he came home because the abuse didn't last very long this time. I waited for him to pass out after he was finished and slipped from the bed. I paused long enough to grab some cloths and booked it from the house. I went to the bank and closed out the secret account I had been funneling money into for the last year and a half. $3,000 isn't all that much but I still took it and ran.

Didn't stop long enough to tell my family or any of my friends. Not like my friends would notice anyway. They would all think that I've gone on a long vacation. If they ever came calling when I was tied up, he would just tell them that I went to visit family or I am at a spa retreat that he arranged. I wonder what excuse he's made up for this absence? Anything he may have said to my uncle would've fallen on deaf ears. My uncle is a marine. He would've seen straight through any lie he was told. Plus he never liked my ex and if he saw any of the bruises he would never ask, but would always get this knowing look on his face. I've been tempted to contact him or my cousin in my travels but could never get the courage to do so. My ex was smart and would likely be tracking his incoming calls. That would lead him straight to the town I was in.

It wouldn't really matter that much though. Since I've left I haven't stayed in one place for very long. Stayed in the northern states for awhile. Did odd jobs around the towns I would stop in. Got a job at a diner as a waitress for a couple months once. But I would always leave town when anyone started asking too many questions about me or if my ex started showing up. Almost got caught once when one of his buddies stopped in for a bite to eat. Luckily he didn't recognize me since I changed my appearance. I guess I didn't change it well enough though because my ex showed up at my door the next day. Luckily I had a very nosy neighbor that opened her door before he forced his way in. I'll have to thank Mrs. Miller one day.

Needless to say I left that night and got on the first train heading south out of town. Ended up in Mississippi for a few months before heading farther south. I avoided Texas at all costs because my ex has family there and that left me with only a couple options. Either I headed farther south or east to the coast. My decision wasn't that easy, but I still made it to my destination. That's why I'm currently sitting here at a bar in beautiful New Orleans.

I do not own NCIS: New Orleans or any of it's characters. The only Characters I own are my Oc's. This story will be written like an episode or as close to one as possible. Please let me know what you think of it and if there needs to be any changes. I will try to update and upload chapters as quickly as possible. As always thanks for reading and I hope you like it.


	2. Bets, Names and Broken GLass

She had been sitting at the bar for about two hours. Just taking shots and staring at her reflection in the bar top. Most viewing the young woman in the green army style jacket would see nothing more than a new face that didn't want to draw attention to herself. Some would think she is pretty even with her curtain of fox red hair covering half her face from view. They may even think she is miles away with her head in the clouds since she only removes her gaze from the counter long enough to order another drink. Oh how wrong they would be.

"You must be new in town." said a charming southern drawl from the previously empty stool on her right.

"Really now? What ever would have given you that impression?" she asked sarcastically before throwing back her shot.

Unfazed by her tone of voice, he watched her saver the taste before replying in a steady tone, "Well for one thing I haven't seen you in here before and for another all the locals know that the stool you are currently sitting on is usually reserved for me."

She pull the long wavy hair behind her ear before turning to look at him. He wasn't that bad on the eyes for a southern boy. If she guessed right his accent meant he was Alabama born. His short, almost buzzed hair was a light shade of brown and made him seem like a badass. The black leather jacket he wore added to the look and the faded black shirt mixed with blue jeans and black boots completed it. He had quite the charming smile she found as he flashed it her way . He must have realized she was sizing him up because he decided to wink at her before finishing the beer he brought with him. That's when she noticed his eyes. A beautiful shade of greenish blue that she couldn't help but stare into.

She smiled sweetly and batted her lashes at him before she spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Are you really gonna make little old me move my seat when the only other available is a biker's lap?"

He stared at her for a second. Unsure if she was joking, he took a look around the room before bursting out laughing. The girl with the copper curls and entrancing grey, green eyes was right. There really were no other seats and he did notice that the local biker gang had been eying her. He was surprised to find that his initial thoughts of her were actually wrong.

He had really thought she was nothing more than another bimbo that had found her way here by listening to the mardi gras music. He knew he was wrong with one look into her eyes. He could see the hidden pain behind the swirls of grey, green. With that one look he knew he wanted to get to know her now. The bet he made long forgotten in their swirling depths.

"You know what copper curls? I think I'm gonna like sharing my seat with you. Not every day I find a woman that can give as good as she gets in a verbal spar. Especially one as pretty or observant as you." All this he said with a chuckle still in his voice and he winked at her again before ordering another beer.

She smirked while ordering a rum and coke. She turned to her new companion and said ironically, "I'm not some bimbo tourist that's only here to flaunt herself for every male with a pulse."

She cocked her head to indicate the end of the bar. Turning he saw what she was talking about. There was a scantily clad girl in her mid twenty's with bottle blonde hair fawning over a newly returned sailor. They both seemed drunk and were heavily petting each other while making out. It made them both shake their heads before taking a drink from the glasses the bartender placed before them.

"I learned long ago that bad things happen to girls that are only here for the party and don't pay attention." She continued in a deadpanned voice with a straight face.

He glanced one last time at the end of the bar and made a disgusted face at the two that were practically having sex. He never failed to notice the deadpanned tone and turned in time to see the straight face she wore before taking another sip of her drink. He took her subtle hint in stride and decided to change the subject.

The subject he chose was one that the copper haired beauty was all too aware of and she knew that it could potentially be a problem for her. She informed the bartender and the bouncer when she walked in that a fight might break out while she was there. They just took it as a wannabe psychic trying to get her name out there. They may have doubted her but from the looks she was getting she knew it was only a matter of time before something happened. She just hoped that her new "friend" wouldn't try to be a hero.

"So how high has the bet gotten in bar world?" She asked over her glass with a raised eyebrow.

"Which one?" He asked before taking a drink himself.

She took a minute to think it over and he was slightly shocked that she wasn't surprised by the number of bets going around. This knowledge made him wonder vaguely if she knew about the bet he had going on with his buddy at the front booth. He decided that she didn't since she never once looked in that direction before he came over to her.

He watched as her thoughtful look turned serious and wondered if he has been wrong. "The bikers bet of which one would charm me into giving it up in the back alley."

She decided to go with the obvious one since she knew of several that are going on. Including the one he had going on with the older gentleman in the front corner booth. She wasn't going to call him out on that one since it was innocent compared to the one she asked him about. This bet was the main reason she was taking it slow with her drinking and always kept an eye on the bartender when she ordered her drinks.

"Ah that one is the most interesting." he replied with a smirk over his drink.

"50 bucks is on skinny dude getting shot down before he can even suggest having a little fun." she smirked at that one.

Skinny had been eying her the most out of the three bikers at the table on the other end of the bar. They all gave her the creeps but skinny was the one that made her shiver in disgust. He was all greasy and his teeth were gross from what looked like chronic smoking and drug use. The others were not much better.

"Lets see. The second bet over there is that big beard will get two drinks into you before taking you out back. That has 100 bucks riding on it." He continued with a disgusted look on his face. She figured he was being a gentleman and was feeling disgusted for her.

Before he could get the next stakes out she filled it in for him, "And last but not least, slick over there has 100 bucks on me giving up with a smile and a subtle hint before making it out the back door." She finished her drink so she could get the look of disgust off her face.

"If he tries to lay a hand on me I will have no choice but to kick his ass." He laughed at that and she scowled at him.

"What? Don't think I can handle myself?" She asked with a cold voice.

He sobered at her tone and just smiled slyly before replying, "I bet you 50 bucks that you can't get rid of him before I have to step in. I'll give you five minutes to get rid of him."

She returned his sly smile with one of her own and stuck out her hand to him, "You're on."

He smiled knowingly before shaking her hand and shaking it. His smile almost disappeared when he felt the pressure of her squeeze. That made him realize he just made a bet he wouldn't be able to win. He kept his smile and shook his head while picking up his drink. He couldn't help thinking that he was starting to really like this girl a lot. She was definitely more than she seemed and he liked that about her.

She smiled at the honest shock that she saw flash in his eyes when she shook his hand. Never failed to be the same reaction where ever she went. They would always bet that she was a bimbo looking for a good time or that she couldn't take care of herself and needed to be rescued. She always looked forward to proving them wrong. This time would be no different.

"Next bet of the evening." she said with with an evil smile. At his confused face she grinned at him.

"How pissed off would the two bitches in the back booth get if I learned forward and pretended to whisper something suggestive in your ear?" She asked with a smirk and winked at him.

He took one short look over her shoulder and blushed at the two girls staring daggers at her back. He had turned them both down shortly before she had walked in. It wasn't that they weren't good looking. They just weren't his type and were borderline too young to be out this late. He was starting to realize just how much he had underestimated her observation skills.

"Well I think they might just try to start a fight with you for that." he said with a smirk that was ruined by the blush that never left his face.

"They are the ones that started the bikers on their bets. I'm sure of it." She said before downing the rest of her drink and ordering a shot. After she ordered her shot she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her companion smirking slightly.

"Looks like skinny is getting up the courage to come over here. I'm looking forward to seeing the out come of this bet." She laughed at that before downing the shot that the bartender placed in front of her.

"Want another one? My treat." He said with a wink. She hesitated before accepting.

"Let's watch the fun unfold." she said with a wink.

He chuckled at that before he finished his beer and ordered another one. He didn't fail to notice that she never took a sip from the drink he order her. While he waited for his beer he wondered what could've happened to her to make her so un-trusting of people. All she did was twist the glass between her hands with a far off look in her eyes.

He didn't think long on it because "skinny" reached the bar as predicted but he didn't take the forward approach like they both thought he would. This approach made him wonder what his game was, since he didn't try to talk to her right away. Instead he took up the gap between her stool and the gentleman's to her left so he could order a drink.

When "skinny" lowered the arm he raised to get the bartender's attention her companion realized the opening move too late. This resulted in her drink being spilled all over the counter and her hands. He saw the look of disgust on her face as he started to apologize profusely and offer to order her another drink. His hands trying to grab hers as she reached for some napkins. She easily shook off his hands and excused herself to the ladies room after flatly refusing his offer. He watched her go for a time and when "skinny" tried to follow her to the back her companion decided to mention that it would be in his best interest to go back to his buddies and accept his loss. When the guy turned to confront him and realized who was addressing him he backed off and went back to his chair.

He ordered her another drink and kept it in his hand until he spotted her leaving the bathroom. That's when he noticed that the blonde he turned down earlier was making her way to the empty stool at his side. Not wanting to lose his drinking partner he decided to put his jacket on her stool. Easy way to save her seat and it re-leaved him from feeling like he was overheating. He hoped that fox hair would reach him before the blonde but he had no such luck.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked in a sultry voice while batting her lashes at him.

"Yes it is taken." he replied without looking at her.

She didn't seen to have heard him or rather refused to hear him and decided to try and take the seat anyway. When she reached for his jacket he stuck his hand out to stop her. She was taken back by his constant refusal of her and she was getting rather annoyed by it. Not used to being told no by any man.

"Come on baby. I'm sure I'll be much better company than that girl could ever be for you" She said while leaning in and showing off her clearly fake chest.

"I believe he said that the seat was taken." Said a cold voice behind her.

"Why don't you butt out?" She said while turning to fox hair.

"Why should I leave when he's clearly saving MY seat?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Before the girl could reply he decided to end it before a fight broke out. He stood from his seat and stretched before looking the blonde over again. She blushed thinking he was admiring her figure when he smirked.

"Sorry hun, but like I told you before you aren't my type and I am not interested." He decided to be straight forward with her since she obviously wasn't taking the hint.

Fox hair pushed past her and moved his jacket to the back of her chair before sitting down again. He took his seat after she was settled. Seeing that they were not going to give in to her demands the blonde stomped off to her friend in a huff. Both of them shared a laugh at the situation. He handed her the drink he ordered for her and at her curious look he smiled.

"I figured you could use as drink after that." when the look didn't change he decided to just tell her the truth. "Alright I kinda like talking to you and you are great company. Besides it's way too entertaining to see these guys get shot down."

That last remark made her laugh, "I guess I could let you stay here to enjoy the fun. It's always more entertaining seeing it from the front row."

They shared another laugh but hers was cut short when she felt a hand at her waist. She could smell the scent of cheap beer mixed with his overpowering colon and it almost made her gag. When he leaned in to whisper in her ear and her companion saw the look of disgust on her face it almost made him want to pull the guy away from her.

"Hey there sexy. You know you haven't been very fair to the rest of us. Letting this little shit keep you all to himself." he said in her ear, making her want to gag more from the stench of his breath.

When she turned to look him in the face he almost had to take a step back. The cold green eyes that greeted him were not something he was used to. Girls usually fell all over themselves when he used that approach but she wasn't taking it. Not losing his cool he decided to continue.

"I've been watching you all night babe and you are by far the hottest girl in here. What do you say you and I get out of here and have a little fun?"

He was trailing his hand down her body the entire time he spoke and just as he was about to grab her ass his face contorted in pain. She had grabbed his fingers and twisted them away from her while pushing him back in the process. He grabbed his and and was about to yell at her but the smile she wore as she turned to face him made him pause.

"That was a warning. If you don't leave me alone now I wont be inclined to toss you over the bar or introduce your face to the bar top." she said sweetly.

It took him a secod to process what she said but once he did the rage he felt made him charge at her. Before her companion could react there was nothing but the sound of breaking glass and the thud of his body hitting the floor. The shocked look that everyone gave her didn't faze her. She looked at her new companion with a "What" look on her face before retaking her seat and finishing her drink.

"What in the lords name was that?" he asked still in shock.

"What? I gave him fair warning and he refused to listen." She said calmly before they heard the beaten man yell.

"YOU BITCH!" was heard as he lunged at her.

All she did to react was sit up in her chair grab his head and slam it down on the bar top. She let him go and he slid to the floor unconscious. She looked at him over the bar and said in a deadpanned voice, "Sorry I forgot to introduce you."

The people in earshot chuckled at that and that made her realize how big of a spectacle she was now. She decided that now was a good time to bow out gracefully and she motioned the bartender over to close out her tab. When the owner approached them she didn't know what to say and when he told her not to worry about the damages she sighed in relief. He told her that he was going to make the gang pay for it once the cops got here. They had been causing them enough problems and it was high time they paid for it.

She thanked him and apologized again for what happened before turning to grab her things. The outstretched hand that greeted her was a surprise. She looked up into the eyes of her drinking companion and gave him a shy smile to return is. She extended her hand and shook his with a firm grip to match his.

"Christopher LaSalle." He said before grinning at her. "Nice to meet such an amazing woman like you and I hope we run into each other again while you're here."

She blushed and he continued, "You know you don't have to take off. No one would be stupid enough to mess with you after that little stunt."

She blushed further before taking his jacket off her chair and handing it to him. She grabbed her things and she smiled at him before walking passed him. He stopped her though before she got too far. She turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow at the hand on her arm. He let go before saying in a calm voice.

"You never gave me your name."

"I didn't offer it," she replied with a smirk before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Tell you're buddy over there in the front booth that he won your little bet."

She winked at him which caused him to blush at being found out. She turned to leave again and made it to the door before calling out to him. She told him to check his jacket before he left and then she was gone from site. The door closing quickly behind her.

He watched her leave before checking his pockets as he walked back to his friend. In his front pocket he found a piece of paper that turned out to be the flier for the bar. He sat down and turned it over finding writing on the back of it.

"What's that you got there Christopher?" asked a curious Dwayne Pride.

"Kyla D." He read as a grin formed on his face, "And I got her number."

"Ha sounds Irish to me. Not surprised with that red hair and stance." chuckled Pride as he set down his empty beer bottle.

"I wouldn't doubt it. She did have a slight accent and a spitfire attitude." Said LaSalle after taking a drink from his almost forgotten beer.

"Huh." was his only reply out of the man.

"well we better call it a night." Said pride after a period of silence.

"Yeah but don't you think we should take care of this mess first since we are here?" Asked LaSalle when Pride got up to stretch.

"Oh alright." he said and started to take out his badge. "But first pay up son. I won that bet."

LaSalle just rolled his eyes before taking out his wallet. He heard Pride in the background telling everyone that N.C.I.S. Was going to be in control of the scene until the police got there. During this entire time he couldn't help but think about the red haired vixen that had walked out the door. He hoped that by giving him her number that he would get to see her again. He hoped to get to know her. One thing he was sure of was this...

She was definitely a spitfire and he wanted to get burned.


	3. Concerns and a Kidnapping

**Sorry for the long delay. Kinda lost interest in writing for a bit. It happens with my A.D.D. Anyway please enjoy this new chapter and as always please review and let me know what you all think. Disclaimer is the same as in the first chapter.**

A couple months have passed since the incident at the bar. After she had given him her number, Kyla and LaSalle grew to be quite close. They spent at least two days or nights a week just hanging out with each other after that first week. During that time LaSalle always had this feeling that Kyla was keeping something from him. She seemed to be growing more and more distant the last few times they've gotten together. No matter if they were just out at the bar, which she gained a reputation of not being messed with, or they were watching movies on his couch; the feeling was always there.

"Whatever you are thinking about must have you really stumped if you've been making that face for the last two hours." Agent Brody Joked in hopes of waking LaSalle up from his stupor.

"More like two days Brody." said agent Pride as he came down the stairs from his room in the office and stood by her desk, "There's only one thing in the world that can make him act like this for that long."

"Yep LaSalle's only down fall in life is a nice face with long legs." Brody jeered with a smirk that vanished when LaSalle didn't react.

All he did before getting up and walking into the "break room" was look at his phone with a sigh. Both Brody and Pride shared a concerned look and followed him into the other room. They found him leaning against the door frame staring into the courtyard. His hunched shoulders and out of character demeanor had them sharing another concerned look before Brody asked the question that was on their minds.

"Christopher what's going on?" She asked as she walked as far as the table before stopping.

At the mention of his first name, LaSalle snapped out of his trance and realized how worried his work family were. He felt ashamed at making them worry over something so trivial. The fact that Brody used his first name made him wonder just how out of it he had been. She hardly ever used his first name unless she was either worried or upset. More often the latter was the reason.

He took a few seconds to respond. Wanting to get all of his information in order before bringing them into the turmoil that was his mind. Easier said than done at this point, but maybe they will be able to give him the insight he needed to understand what had happened. If there was anything to find in this situation that he hadn't thought of already they would defiantly find it. He could really use the help now.

"King do you remember that girl a month or so back that flipped the biker over the bar?" He said calmly while turning to face them. He decide to start off this way because he needed Brody to know the full story and King already knew how they met.

"The attitude driven red head?" he asked and continued after LaSalle nodded, "What about her?"

"Her name's Kyla." when he started to lose his nerve LaSalle hesitated.

"Christopher just spit it out already." Brody sighed in concerned frustration.

LaSalle just glared at her before walking to the counter. He crossed his arms as he leaned against it, "Well for the past month I've been getting to know her and we've hung out a few times at my place or in town. I honestly don't know what's going on but the last couple times we've gotten together she seems to be more withdrawn. She doesn't show that spit fire personality as much as she did at the bar. I keep getting this feeling that she's hiding something from me."

"Something like what son?" asked Pride after hearing the frustration in LaSalle's voice.

"I honestly have no idea, Pride. I just thought it was just me being paranoid after what happened with my brother. So I decided to jokingly say something about it thinking she would just put the feeling out of my head by giving me the verbal spars we normally have." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously hoping they would understand his frustration.

"How did she react to that?" Brody asked while sitting in a chair facing her concerned friend. She thought that this was just another of his conquest stories but the answer she got was not the one she thought she would receive.

"She got defensive and stormed out of my apartment. First she asked why I thought that way about her, then when I told her it was just a joke and she needed to lighten up a little, she got this angry look on her face before grabbing her jacket and leaving. I tried to stop her at the door and apologize but she told me what I said wasn't at all funny and that she had to go. I offered to give her a lift to her place since it was dark out but she refused and slammed the door in my face." He looked so hurt at this point that Brody felt sorry for him and had to refrain from getting up to give him a hug.

"Well that does seem like a bit of an over reaction to a simple joke to me." said Pride before looking over to Brody for her input.

"It does seem like it but in my experience a reaction like that has to have some kind of meaning behind it." She replied before going into her interrogation mode.

"From what you said it sounds like she has a bit of trust issues. That could be from any number of things. Did you maybe do or say something prior to this get together that could have caused this mood swing? Did she seem at all moody like this any of the other times you guys got together?"

"She did seem to be a little moody at the beginning of the night. I just thought she got hit on by the creep at the bus stop again. She's mentioned him before, but she made no mention of any reason for her mood which is still strange. She normally vents her day to me when we see each other. This time though she gave no sign as to why she reacted that way." LaSalle had started to pace the length of the counter while he spoke and it had Pride worried that he might do something stupid in his hypersensitive state. He hoped that his kitchen would be spared if he should go into a tirade out of frustration.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked hoping to get Christopher to calm down or at least distract him from his pacing.

"Two days ago and she hasn't answered a single call or text since then and she hasn't been seen at our usual haunts in town either. I've checked." This brought LaSalle to walk to the center of the room and look at them with such pain and worry that this time Brody did get up and walk over to him. She didn't hug him of course but she did put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Have you tried her place?" asked Pride trying not to show pity to the man.

"That's another problem. I've never been nor heard of where she is staying and she's never mentioned it either. I can't find any record of anyone named Kyla at any hotel or B&B in town. I don't even know her last name!" He exclaimed in frustration before walking into the other room with the others in toe.

"What kind of agent am I if I can't find a girl in the same city? I've tried everything to find her but it's like she doesn't exist." he said as he slumped back into his chair.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found Christopher. Just give her a couple more days. She probably just needs to cool off." Said Brody as she sat back down at her desk.

"With a temper like hers I would not argue with that advice son." Agreed Pride.

He clapped LaSalle on the back before walking over to his desk. He checked his file cabinet for his badge and weapon then sat down himself. He noticed that LaSalle still seemed troubled and decided that he needed to distract him from this. He could tell that he really cared for this girl and the depth of his concern for her made him wonder if the boy had fallen for her without realizing it.

Brody was having similar thoughts but was at a loss for what to do to help him, "You really care for her don't you LaSalle?" At his nod she felt nothing but sympathy for her friend. Neither she nor Pride knew what they could do to help the poor man and it really bothered them. Then the answer popped up on their computers but LaSalle was too busy brooding to notice.

"You need a distraction my friend." said Brody Loudly, to which the monitor above their heads replied.

"I think I can help with that agent Brody." Said a male voice.

All except for LaSalle stood and walked to the monitor. LaSalle just looked up from his brooding to acknowledge the man and give him some of his attention. Most of it still being on the missing girl that he was starting to care for.

"Director Vance, to what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Pride as he looked to the dark skinned man on the screen.

"We've got a case that we need your help with. All current information has been sent to your emails. A young girl has been kidnapped. Three days ago she left for school but never arrived home that night. Upon talking with school staff, it was found that she didn't show up. Her father has been looking for her for the last two days. She has been known to spend the night at friends house without the father's permission but when he spoke with her friends they hadn't seen her either. They told him that they thought she was sick at home." Vance explained with a calm voice.

"Doesn't seem like much we can do to help if this started in D.C. But we will do our best." said King.

"Has there been any ransom demand?" asked Brody.

"None at this time." replied Vance.

"With all due respect director, why are we getting involved in a D.C. Kidnapping case?" asked LaSalle finally coming out of his stupor.

"We received an anonymous tip that the kidnappers are taking the girl to Louisiana." replied Vance.

"Someone was walking their dog and at the intersection that they stopped at was a Blue SUV. While the person waited to cross the street the back door opened and a young girl was spotted trying to get out. They saw the girl drop something in the struggle. They called the police but the vehicle speed off. Police found what was dropped and on it was the missing girls name and the word Louisiana." Vance explained.

"Father and Abby have already confirmed it's the girls hand writing. I want all of you on this. Time is short and the window is closing to find her alive. I've got Gibbs and his team working the leads on this end. They will send you updates as they get them. You all work the Louisiana lead and see if you can find any reason why they would bring her there if that is their intention." Said Vance in a commanding voice.

"We will do our best director." said King.

"I'm counting on it." Vance said before he cut the call off.

"Strange." said LaSalle, now fully distracted from his brooding.

"Why kidnap her and then bring her immediately out of state? He mused aloud.

"And why Louisiana of all places?" asked Brody just as baffled.

"Not sure yet but her name is Natasha Delain, Nat for short, and she is 14 years old. She is a straight A student and is on the honor roll. Friends say that she is a very cautious person and would never willingly go anywhere with an unknown person or party." Said King aloud as he read her file.

"Friends also state that she is anti drug and alcohol. Even goes as far as leaving a party if either are present. With or without adult supervision. Said she was a role model that some were trying to live up to." Added Brody as she read the file.

"There's another question to add to the list. Why kidnap a model student with no ties to drugs or alcohol and who's father is a high ranking officer in the army that isn't currently part of any ops?" Asked LaSalle in a thoroughly confused voice.

"I believe I can answer that question." Replied and achingly familiar voice.

Everyone present turned to the door and began to stare. Standing there was a young woman of average height and slender build. One knew her better than the others but it didn't stop them from staring. Her copper waves were buzzed short on the one side of her head and grew to to shoulder blades on the other. Her icy green eyes were intelligent and suspicious. Taking in all that was in the room. She wore a chestnut brown leather jacket over a creme colored tank top. The hunter green scarf around her neck offset the ice in her eyes. Making them more vibrant. Her jeans were loose fitting and well worn with holes around the knees and thighs that were not designer made. Tucked under the flared pant legs were a pair of brown combat boots the same shade as the jacket. She wore no jewelry except for an Emerald stud in her ear and a silver Celtic band on her right middle finger.

All of this staring transpired in the blink of an eye. LaSalle couldn't believe it. The woman how he had been worried about was standing right there in front of him. He was so stunned that all he could do was whisper her name. He knew that she heard him when she to looked at him in surprise. She returned her gaze to the two remaining people in the room after a couple of seconds. The first person to come to their senses afterward was the one person that she wished wasn't there at the moment.

"Kyla? What are you doing here? He asked in concern, letting a hint of frustration to enter his voice.

Not looking at him she directed her answer to pride, "I am here to help find Natasha Delain."

"Now why would you want to help us find her?" asked King suspiciously.

"I am the reason she has been kidnapped." She replied in shame while breaking his gaze and looking to the floor in guilt.

"Before we get too into things I believe an introduction would be helpful." said Brody calmly while walking around her desk to stand in front of their guest.

"Agent Meredith Brody. This is special agent Dwayne Pride and I believe you already know our resident country boy." Brody said with a smile and wink while shaking her hand and Indicating Pride when he approached.

"Kyla Delain. Natasha is my cousin." replied Kyla while she shook King's hand.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, How are you the cause of this?" Asked King calmly.

"It's a long story." she replied.

"I think we have time to hear it." Said LaSalle in a calm almost dead voice.

While all of this transpired they had been leading her to their break room. The tone of LaSalle's voice made her feel shamed and anxious. Pride lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. Brody asked if she wanted some tea and put the kettle on the stove to heat. Pride sat down across from her and LaSalle stood at the door facing the courtyard.

She knew they were waiting for the tea in order to give her time to relax a little and get her thoughts in order. She silently thanked them for that because it was going to be hard for her to reveal so much of herself. Especially now that the one person she wanted to hide her past from the most wouldn't look at her. She owed him an explanation. No matter how much it hurt her to tell her story she would give him what he deserved. She just hoped that she didn't lose him in the process.


End file.
